Conventionally, in manufacturing an opposed photocoupler, two lead frame sheets have been used. The two lead frame sheets are a light emitting device side lead frame sheet and a light receiving device side lead frame sheet. In the light emitting device side lead frame sheet, a plurality of light emitting side lead frames are formed. In the light receiving device side lead frame sheet, a plurality of light receiving side lead frames are formed. However, it is desired to increase the utilization efficiency of the material of the lead frame sheet, and to reduce the fabrication cost of the lead frame sheet. To this end, there has recently been proposed a technique for forming both of light emitting side lead frames and light receiving side lead frames in one lead frame sheet. This technique requires cutting off e.g. a light emitting side lead frame from the lead frame sheet and then opposing it to a light receiving side lead frame remaining in the lead frame sheet. However, it is difficult to accurately position the light emitting side lead frame and the light receiving side lead frame.